Spiders
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Kyoya is scared of spiders. Lots of humor. Best summary I can come up with. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: This was written for a challenge on the Ouran Highschool Host Club Amino, and I'll share it here.**

 **Disclaimer: Why would I own this awesome manga/anime?**

* * *

Kyoya stood to the side, writing in his black book. Summing up the numbers and costs was a tedious task, but it was obvious the other hosts wouldn't do it; even though the only other capable one was Haruhi, he didn't trust a commoner handling the money of the Host Club.

As he wrote, figuring out how much the club could make from naked photos of the other hosts, something came crawling from the spine to the pages.

A small, black spider.

The Cool Host froze, tensing up as he watched it creep all over his writing.

One of the many, MANY secrets Kyoya would never reveal was his arachnophobia. It would greatly ruin his image, and he couldn't have that happening. He really had no reason to fear them, but they terrified him anyway.

He kept his guard up as he continued to keep an eye on it. Stay calm, stay calm, he mentally told himself, struggling to keep his composure, pretending to write.

He finally lost it once one of its disgusting, long, and hairy legs rested upon his finger nail. Instinctively, he threw his book to the floor, shaking his hands as well in case the nasty creature had a grip on his fingers.

Of course, this behavior caught the attention of everyone in the room; his behavior was very unusual, so of course they would all look.

"What happened, Kyoya?"

"Are you all right?"

"Is something wrong?"

The customers were now bombarding him with questions of worry. Haruhi, who happened to be the closest as she held a tea tray with empty teacups, came up to him. "Kyoya-senpai, what happened? I've never seen you lose your cool like that during the Host Club."

Kyoya simply dusted his blazer and cleared his throat, suppressing the fear from moments ago. "I'm fine, Haruhi," he said, making sure to keep all emotion from his voice. No chance he could let anyone know he actually feared something.

He bent down to pick up his notebook, when he spotted the hideous thing sitting a few centimeters away. He grabbed his notebook, quickly brought it high in the air, as far as he could hold it away from the eight-legged monster, and began stomping his foot down on it. After a few good slams of his foot, he stopped, adrenaline high and breathing hard. He slowly lifted his foot to look at it.

The spider was now flattened, no signs of life in its body. Good; the only good spider was a dead spider.

"Uh, Kyoya-senpai? What was that for?" Haruhi was right there, and she had witnessed the entire scene, along with everyone else in the Host Club.

"Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said behind him.

"You didn't tell us," Kaoru continued next to his brother.

"That you were afraid of spiders," they finished together. Kyoya could practically feel their smirks at the back of his neck.

"So what if he's afraid of spiders?" Haruhi asked. "Does it really matter that much?"

"He's never shown any fear from what we've seen from him," they both chorused.

Kyoya turned around, glaring at the mischievous twins. They gave small yelps as they saw his face. "You will not speak of this moment to anyone," he told the two menacingly, "or you'll find yourselves expelled from the school and your family broke. And trust me, I have info on your mother that could do that."

The twins grabbed Haruhi, who became just as frightened as them as she made eye contact with the Shadow King, and hid behind her. "Of course, Kyoya-senpai!" the three of them cried out in fear. Even if she wasn't being addressed, she still felt the need to comply with his orders; angering him was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

* * *

Kyoya stayed behind as the other hosts left, planning the events for the next day, since their supposed "King" wouldn't do it, even if it was his job. He tried to figure out what exactly the ladies would like, then wondered how he could get them to cough up their money.

Sitting on one of the couches, he paused in his writing to think. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small, brown arachnid crawling closer to him on the red cushions. He scooted away, keeping as much distance as possible between him and the creature. He wrote something down for a few seconds, then looked back up to see how much closer the spider had crawled.

It was gone.

His dark eyes widened as he quickly searched around for where it could have gone. It couldn't have just disappeared so fast.

Something tickled his forehead. Kyoya froze. It couldn't have been…

The thing climbed onto his glasses.

For the first time in his life, Kyoya screamed. He threw his glasses as far as he could; he didn't care that his vision was so bad, he just wanted that thing far, FAR away from him.

Someone behind him snickered, then it became full out laughter. He turned around and squinted. Though it was still blurry, he could still see the red hair of one of the twins. He was holding a stick tied to a string with a live spider on the end.

Kyoya growled. "Why you-"

"Oh, man, that was priceless!" the twin laughed. From the voice, he could tell it was Hikaru. "Hey, Kaoru! Didja get that?"

"Got it all!" Kyoya turned around, barely making out the other twin. In his hand, it looked like he was holding a video camera.

"You two!" Kyoya yelled at them, anger boiling in his blood.

"Well, Hikaru, what should we do of this video recording?"

"Why don't we turn the tables and use it to blackmail Kyoya-senpai?"

Both of them smirked. "Won't this be fun…"

* * *

 **Okay, so I actually got this idea from another fanfiction where Severus Snape is scared of spiders, but I forgot what it was called since it's been months since I last read it. Credit to that author for inspiring me!**

 **You know, torturing Kyoya-senpai is really fun, I should do it more often when I write fanfiction.**

 **Kyoya: Is that so... *evil glare with glinting glasses***

 **RG: Oh, crap!**


End file.
